Thomasianism
Thomasianism is a political and philosophical movement based in Mordusia. Developed between the mid 2130s through to the end of the 2160s Thomasianism was developed by the leading politicians Geraint Thomas and his associates. In many was it was the forerunner and main opponent of the rival Mordusian philosophy Lombasianism and heavily influenced by Plinioism. It is the guiding philosophy of the Thomasian Nationalists. Definition Thomasianism combines several mainstream philosophies into one which is in many ways uniquely Mordusian especially when put in the context of the early Mordusian state. Most Thomasians would be considered social liberals and economic socialists due to the over-riding belief in equality for all persons but this is not true of all Thomasians. The most most important Thomasian teaching is the abandonment of the individual and the deification of the state (personified as Mordus) or pehaps more correctly society or humanity as a whole. Other major pillars are equality and the responsibility of the state and its people to unlock the potential of all citizens for the benefit of society. History Early Years The development of Thomasianism was most likely a reaction to the work of the Plinioists, a significant faction in Mordusian society of the time in which Geraint was working, who formed a religion around the work of Plinio Alditia which became the second largest religion in the nation. Mordusian culture at the time promoted the veneration of significant figures in Mordusia who were either added to a growing pantheon of semi-mortal gods or venerated as saints by the Mordusian Catholic Church. Thomas was disgusted by this as he considered it a tool of the elites in the nation (such as Plinio's family) and the Church to control the largely uneducated masses. Mounting a massive social program to increase education and improve the economic circumstance of the people the original Thomasians and their allies helped to end such practice. Church of the Prophet Thomas Within half a century Thomasianism became the dominant ideology of the state and in a development which most likely would have been opposed by Thomas himself developed into a religion in which Geraint Thomas became the Prophet of Mordus (mistakenly equated with the Abrahamic God) giving the word to the people of an equal society. It was grasped upon by many power hungry individuals such as Paulus von Boran who became Chancellor then King by exploiting his position as leader of the church and the Thomasian faction in the assembly. However his abuse of powers eventually led to his removal from the throne and the disestablishment of the church. Reformation The leadership of the Thomasian movement was then taken over by Charles Arena, considered by many a Thomasian in the classic tradition of a century previously. He denounced the actions of von Boran and under his leadership briefly brought the Thomasians to unparalleled political power. Arena's health was failing however and without him the party was unable to stick together as a single group. Following his death Thomasianism again became a philosophical rather than political movement. The 300 years Over the next three centuries Lombasianism, an individualistic and elitist philosophy, dominated Mordusian politics with Lombasians holding political power for the vast majority of this time. Thomasianism was studied by historian and philosophers classes but did not make much political impact. However with the recent rediscovery of what is touted to be the original edition of "The Thoughts of Geraint Thomas on the Matter of Government, the State and Society" the first Thomasian work and the only one actually written by Thomas interest has been piqued and a new Thomasian political movement has taken shape. Category:Mordusia